


A Threesome to Celebrate (MM4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, loving, mfm, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: The speakers are male best friends from college and used to enjoy threesomes back in the day. The first speaker (M1)'s girlfriend/fiancée just finished defending her dissertation (or substitute with another occasion). The second speaker (M2) is in town visiting. You all celebrate with her first threesome.
Relationships: Male/Female/Male - Relationship





	A Threesome to Celebrate (MM4F)

TITLE: A Threesome to Celebrate (MM4F)(BFE)

TAGS: [MM4F] A Threesome to Celebrate [BFE][Threesome][Group sex][Kissing][Breast Play][Pussy licking][Blowjob][Rimming][Fingering][PiV][Anal][Spit roast][Double penetration][Multiple orgasms][Creampies][Pet names][Loving][No degradation]

PREMISE: The speakers are male best friends from college and used to enjoy threesomes back in the day. The first speaker (M1)'s girlfriend/fiancée just finished defending her dissertation (or substitute with another occasion). The second speaker (M2) is in town visiting. You all celebrate with her first threesome.

M1 = Man 1 = the boyfriend/fiancé  
M2 = Man 2 = the visiting friend

Opening segment: M2 has just landed from out of town. He’ll be spending the weekend at M1’s place that M1 shares with his girlfriend/fiancée.

[Optional SFX: mobile phone ring tone]

M1: Hey, buddy, what’s up! Did you just land?

M2: A little bit ago. I’ve already deplaned. What a shit show that was. We circled for an hour before we got the A-OK.

M1: Yeah, this airport is notorious for that. Well, you’re here now. Hard part’s over.

M2: You got that right. I can’t wait to see you guys! It’s been like what, 5 years since that last ski trip?

M1: Please. Don’t remind me of the passing time. I feel old enough as it is.

M2: Yeah. Right. I’m hopping in an Uber now. See you at your place?

M1: Yes, but listen… I wanted to talk something over with you before you arrive.

M2: Tell me.

M1: So, my girl just finished defending her dissertation (OR, substitute with another celebration occasion), and I wanted to do something special for her. Surprise her, maybe.

M2: Oh yeah, that’s awesome! I can’t wait to congratulate her. Let me take you guys out to a nice place for dinner. I want to get you back for hosting me anyway.

M1: No, that’s cool, dude, we’re thrilled to have you. You’re our guest. I have another idea altogether.

M2: Are you going to tell me, or just hem and haw all night?

M1: (laugh) Well, you know me. Mr. Preamble.

M2: Yeah, no shit. Spill.

M1: So… remember the stuff we used to do together sometimes, back in senior year?

(pause)

M2: Huh? You mean the threesomes? Are you kidding?

M1: No… I’m not kidding.

M2: Your girl would be into that? She didn’t seem the type when I met her on that trip. Miss PhD and all. (chuckle)

M1: Ah, dude, I’m not one to kiss and tell, but yeah, let’s just say she’s very open-minded.

M2: Well, then... now I can tell you I thought she was hot as fuck. It drove me crazy watching her come in and out of that hot tub when we were all at the resort. ...Sorry if that’s out of line.

M1: Nah, dude. I brought up having a threesome. You’re fine. ...But yeah, since we’re on the topic, she can give us a run for our money as far as the kink factor.

M2: No shit? Well, you hit the proverbial jackpot, didn’t you? ...Beauty, brains, and kink? Some guys have all the luck.

M1: Yes, I know. And believe me, I am grateful every single day. 

M2: Mmm, so have you guys discussed this? I mean, I don’t want to fuck anything up between you. You're great together.

M1: We have not discussed specifically having a threesome with you, but we have talked about it hypothetically. The thing is, she wouldn’t want to know about it ahead of time. It would go down better if it seemed spontaneous.

M2: Uh, OK. So, sometime this weekend? After we get reacquainted?

M1: Yes… sometime this weekend. It could even be this afternoon (light laugh), you never know. Why don’t we see how the vibe is once you arrive and we’ve relaxed with a round of drinks?

M2: Hmmm, OK. Sounds kind of sudden, but hey, I’m up for it. As long as your girl is.  
All right, we’re headed into a tunnel now. See you at your place!

[Optional SFX: mobile phone ring-off]

[TRANSITION]

Setting: 

The two Male speakers and the Female listener are in M1/listener’s apartment and have just finished a round of drinks. No one is drunk, but everyone is feeling relaxed.

[Optional SFX at scene opening: soft sounds of glasses, bottles, etc.]

M2: Whew, I feel so much better now. Traveling is such a pain in the ass these days, what with all the extra precautions.

M1: Yeah, no joke. I used to travel so much, but this year, I cut way back. Anyway, I want to be home more with my honey here, right, babe? (leans in for a kiss)

M2: All right, all right, you guys, get a room. Oh wait, you live here. (light laugh) I’m taking this as my cue to visit your powder room. (optional sfx: sound of getting up and walking away)

M1: (to listener) Mmmm, baby, come here. I mean, “Doctor.” (chuckle then long, sensual kiss)

(sfx: sound of friend coming back)

M2: Hey, sorry. You know what, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it. I’m gonna go unpack, cool?

M1: Oh, you don’t have to leave, buddy. (continue kissing) Join us… or at least, sit down and enjoy the show. We don’t mind being watched.

M2: I guess you’re still a kinky fuck, aren’t you? Given the day I’ve had, don’t mind if I knock back another cold one and enjoy some eye candy. As long as your lady is OK with it, that is.

M1: Baby, are you OK with it? (wet kiss and a light moan)   
Yes, she’s very OK with it. (continue kissing)

(optional sfx: M2 pouring another drink, or opening another beer, settling back on the sofa)

The next few lines will be M1 making out with his girl while M2 looks on.

M1: (kissing, moaning, etc.) Mmm, baby, I don’t know if it’s the aura of your new credentials, but you are smoking hot right now, fuck!

M1: (whispers) Let’s lift up this shirt. Show off that beautiful body of yours. (sound of clothes rustling)

M1: Fuck, these tits! (sfx: sucking on nipples/breasts) Your nipples are already so hard, mmm. (continue kissing/sucking, one side then the other, for as long as you’d like)

M1: (kissing down her body) Mmm, you smell so good. I’ve always loved your scent… I want to taste that PhD pussy now. (sexy chuckle) Good thing you’re wearing a skirt…

M1: Fuccckkk, baby, you’re so wet. I can already see the wet spot in your tiny panties. Let me pull this to the side and…. (sfx: licking) mmm, I’ve been thinking about tasting you all day.

(improv cunnilingus sounds)

M2: Damn, watching you guys is turning me on.

M1: Well, join in then. My girl is into it, right, baby? (chuckle, resumes cunnilingus)

(sound of M2 making his way across the couch, sitting down, etc)

M2: Do you mind if I kiss you, pretty lady?

(soft kissing sounds, low moans, etc.)

M2: Mmm, fuck, you’re a good kisser. And my buddy’s right, you do smell good. 

M2: (continue kissing) Do you mind if I put my hands on you…?

M2: Fucckk… your breasts are nice, mmm.... I have to taste them, too.

(M2: improv kissing/sucking on breasts. So, by now, there should be love-making sounds coming from both male speakers)

(continue for a bit)

M1: Oh yeah, you want a cock in your mouth? Which of us do you want to taste first?

(pause)

M1: Well, there you go, buddy. Don’t keep her waiting.

M2: You don’t have to ask *me* twice.

(sound of belt unbuckling, trousers/jeans being lowered, etc.)

M2: Mmmm, I can’t wait to see those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock. Oh God, I’m already dripping so much precum. Taste me, baby.

M2: (gasp) Fuccckk… you’re such a tease, just toying with the head of my cock like that.

M1: (coming up for a moment from cunnilingus) Oh yes, our professor is a huge tease. You have no idea. (chuckle, then resume oral sex)

M2: Ah Jesus.... Yesssss, take my cock into your mouth a bit at a time. (gasp) Fuck, your mouth feels good. 

M2: Ooh, go easy on me, shit, it’s been a little while. I’m not as lucky as my buddy here, sleeping with a sexy woman every night.

M1: Baby, pull in this knee. I want to lick you in the back. 

M1: Mmm, there ya go. Let me at that peach. (resume oral sex)

M1: Ah fuck, I love licking you front to back. Goddamn, my woman tastes good! 

M1: You look so good with my friend’s cock in your mouth. Sexy as fuck. I’m really enjoying watching you as I lick you out.

M1: You really do have the sweetest ass, you know that. I’m going to have to to get my buddy to taste it, too. He’s as much of an ass man as I am, possibly even more so. (chuckle)

M1: OK, baby, let’s bring you to your first orgasm now… (resumes licking)

M1: (as if talking to himself) I’m going to circle your clit with my thumb as I tongue-fuck this perfect pussy. And this beautiful, beautiful pucker. 

(More aggressive oral sex sounds as…)

M2: Oh fuck, this feels so fucking good… (gasp) I don’t wanna cum yet. Go easy, hey hey hey. (light laugh)

M2: Wow, man, I knew you were a lucky bastard, but I never know how much.

M2: Yeah, make your girl cum. I can tell by the way she’s hoovering my cock that she’s getting close.

(improv more sounds of appreciating fellatio)

M2: Yes! She’s going to town on my cock. She’s gonna explode anytime now, I’d bet!

M1: Mmm, babe, I know how you like to finish. My tongue on your swollen clit, and my fingers in your sexy holes.

M1: Here, let me put my middle finger in your pussy… and my ring finger in your tight ring.

M1: (continue licking, moaning) Oh yeah, baby, bring it home! Come on! Cum on my tongue. Come on! Give me your cum, babe!

M1: Hmmm? You want another finger. My pleasure... I know how you love to be plugged up.

M1: Here, I’m adding my index into your pussy. How’s that? Two fingers in your sweet cunt, one finger teasing your ass.

M1: (sweet chuckle) Yeah, I know you like that. OK, for real this time. Give it to me. Let me taste your girl cum.

M1: (improv to her orgasm) Yes! Yes! Yes…! Cum for me. Cum for us. Yessssss! Good girl. Mmm, your juices are so yummy, baby. I’m not going to waste any of it, either. (licking her up)

M2: Ah, fuck, that looks so tasty. I’m going to have to take a turn.

M1: Let’s switch it up. Babe, give him his cock back and come on all fours on the couch for us.

(sfx: rustle of shifting bodies)

M1: There you go, good girl. My man, you like what you see there, from behind? Isn’t her back pussy beautiful?

M2: Mmm-hmmm, yeah, it is. Fuck me, you look so soft and wet, baby. I gotta have a bite of this peach right now.

M1: You’re gonna love. My woman is very tasty. And babe… (sound of unbuckling belt and undoing trousers) look how hard I am for you.

M2: (commence cunnilingus from behind) Mmm, you taste divine, Miss PhD! (teasing chuckle, then continue oral sex improv)

M1: Mmm, baby, your mouth is all warmed up. You took my entire cock so readily. Fuck, that feels good. (continue appreciative sounds of receiving fellatio; ideally, sex sounds should be heard from both speakers)

M2: Oh man, I have to taste this beautiful ass now, mmm… (improv rimming mouth sounds) Fuck, that’s hot! You think you can cum again so soon, babe? Yeah?!

M2: Here, let me reach underneath and rub your clit. Hey, I was taking notes before to see what you liked. It seemed you were enjoying this… and how about if I slip the thumb of my other hand inside your sweet pussy, too, while I continue to rim you.

M1: Oh, my beautiful girl, you look so sexy being pleasured on both ends by us. Cum for us again, babe. I wanna hear your muffled moans when you cum, with your mouth full of cock.

M2: (talking while licking and making imaginary hand movements) Oh yeah, cum! Cum for us. I want to feel your ass blink on my tongue when you cum. Cum! Cum! Come on!

(Improv to her 2nd orgasm)

M1: Yeah, baby, good girl! You’re cumming so good for us. I can just feel your body melting from pleasure, after all that school stress.

M2: Ah fuck, that was hot. Is it out of bounds if I want to wet my cock in this beautiful pussy?

M1: What do you think, babe? Completely up to you. (pause) Yeah? Well, there you have it.

M2: Mmm, thank you, ma’am! (optional sfx: slight rustle of shifting onto knees on couch) 

M2: Let me first rub the head of my cock on this juicy slit. Mmm, so good! 

M2: OK, I’m going to slowly push in. (improv slow penetration, with gasps, moans etc) Ah fuck, your pussy feels molten inside. Fuck!

M1: Yep, my lady is hot, all right. Here, let’s synchronize our rhythm. (pause) Mmm, baby, you look amazing spit roasted by us. I love watching you enjoying yourself so fully. So sexy!

M2: (talking while bucking hips) Ah fuck, this feels too good. I told you guys it’s been a while. I have to pace myself.

M1: Suit yourself. You *are* here all weekend. (low chuckle) I don’t think this is an isolated occurrence. Is it, babe? (pause) The lady says no.

M2: (still talking while simulating sex) That’s awesome, but I still want this to last this time around. Fuck, I have to say, your ass looks so good. I’m gonna have to play with it some more while I’m here. 

M2: Let me wet my thumb… (sfx: wets thumb in mouth) and… mmh… work it into your sexy little pucker. Fuck! That. Is. Hot.

M1: Heh. Baby, I know you love that, having your pretty holes filled. I can’t get enough of watching you. (gasp) Ah fuck, you’re deep throating me now…? Fuck, that’s good.

(Both speakers to improv appropriate sex sounds, dirty talk, etc. Go as long as you’d like.)

M1: OK, sweetheart, it’s my turn to fuck that sweet pussy of yours. Here, let me pull out (pause), and sit down on the couch.

M1: Buddy, pull out so my girl can come straddle me. (sfx: rustling of shifting positions)

M1: Mmm, come here, babe. Yeah, come on top of me. Ah fuck, your pussy is so open, so wet. I love it! So slutty. So hot!

M2: Fuck, the two of you look so good. I’m gonna pull on my cock and keep playing with this sweet ass.

M1: (talking while being humped) Hey, we have some lube in this side table, if you want it.

M2: You keep lube in the side table, for real?

M1: Hey, Scout’s motto, “Always be prepared.” (chuckle, then moan. Continue improvising sex sounds, dirty talk, etc)

M2: (sfx: lube flip top sound) Well, I’m glad you are. Here, I’ll put some on this sweet asshole… and on both my hands… one for my cock, one for playing with this pretty hole. (sfx: close flip top)

M2: (sfx: wet sound of masturbation) Fuck, this ass is so sweet. So tight, but I can tell, so slutty. 

(improv: M1 experiencing cowgirl; M2 masturbating. Dirty talk etc)

M1: Oh yeah, baby, ride me hard. Hmm? Am I close? I can be close? Or not. Depends on you. I can go as long as you want, or cum as soon as you want. It would be a win-win either way. (chuckle)

M2: Fuck, guys, I really want to feel this beautiful ass with my cock…

M1: Babe, how do you feel about that? Are you ready for your first DP? Yeah? 

M1: I know, it sounds wild, right? Well, we’ve done it before with a dildo. Up to you. We can stop anytime. 

M1: OK. Yeah. Let’s try. Buddy, put more lube on and give it a try.

M2: Roger that. (sfx: lube flip top) My cock is pretty lubed, but I’ll put more on, to be safe. (sfx: closes flip top)

M1: You ready, babe? Remember, we can literally pull back at any time, OK? Kiss me. Oh, you’re shaking. Are you nervous?

M1: Oh! You’re shaking from excitement! All good, then. 

M2: OK, I’m coming in. (sound of slight pleasurable strain) Ah fuck, so tight. There’s barely any room to maneuver here.

M2: I’m going to pull out a bit and push back in. Pull out a bit and push back in. Pull out a bit and.... (improv moans as you mime slowing working your cock inside a very tight space)

M1: Oh shit, it’s getting crowded in here. Baby, hold still. We’ll work ourselves into you. It will be easier and feel better for you.

M1: How do I know? (chuckle) Don’t forget, my buddy and have done this before. Even if it was a long time ago. Like riding a bike.

M2: Yeah (grunt) just (grunt) like (grunt) riding (grunt) a bike… Fuck! There, I’m finally in. Ah Jesus, the last time I did this was with you, man. I’d forgotten how good this is!

M1: Fuck yeah, it’s good. (grunt) How are you, baby? We both want it to be good for you. Yeah, you love it? Mmmm, my sexy girl. Kiss me. (sfx: kissing)

M2: I’m gonna drive, OK?

M1: Yeah, go for it. I’ll just fuck her gently from down here. That way, you can really enjoy his cock in your ass, babe. Here, let me suck on your nipples and rub on your clit at the same time. Yeah, it’s a lot going on, but we’ve had a lot of practice. Usually, it’s a toy in your ass, but not this time. (chuckle, then start breast play, moaning etc)

M2: Ah fuck, so tight. So incredibly hot. I’ll try to last as long as I can, but it won’t be much longer, guys. (moans, grunts, etc. )

M1: You do you, dude. We have the entire weekend. (continue breast play)

M2: (grunt) That’s it, I’m gonna blow. Fuck. I’m gonna cum in this sweet ass. 

(M2, improv to loud orgasm)

M1: Oh baby, did you just cum again? Good girl! Mmm, you’re amazing.

M2: Oh my God. I just came so fucking hard. (soft kisses on her neck and shoulders) You’re wonderful. Thank you.

M1: OK, my turn. Baby, where do you want me to cum? In your pussy, or your ass? (chuckle) I know, dirty, right?

M1: Yeah? In your ass? Use my buddy’s cum as lube. Hot. 

M1: All right, bud, gently pull out so I can fill her up again. 

M2: (gasp) There. Fuck, her ass looks so good right now. I wanna see you stuff it back up.

M1: Here goes. Babe, reach out and help guide me in. (improv penetration) Fuccckkk…

M2: That is unbelievably hot. Here, I’ll reach around and play with her tits while she bounces on you. 

M1: Oh my God, this is so hot fucking your cum-filled ass, babe. Yes, yes, yes, bounce on me!

(M1, improv to loud orgasm)

(pause as breathing slows down)

M1: Oh fuccckkk, that was so fucking nasty and so fucking hot. Babe, you’re amazing. Come here, lie down on top of me.

M2: Ah dude, your cock just slipped out, and her double creampied ass looks absolutely awesome.

M2: It’s gonna be a great weekend.

M1: Yes, it will be!

[If the performers would like, please add in snuggles, small talk, etc. Or end here.]

\+ + +


End file.
